


Bed-time story: Saturday

by Big_Blue



Series: Bed-time story [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Blue/pseuds/Big_Blue
Summary: Scully comes across some fanfic and gets inspired.





	Bed-time story: Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in their earlier years.

The e-mail´s subject left her puzzled. “To Agent Dana Scully – a MUST READ.”  
And the sender? “MSR.”

Who was that supposed to be? She didn´t know anyone whose initials those letters could be, and just the same she couldn´t come up with any reasonable term they could be an acronym or abbreviation for.

Probably just spam, she thought, and decided to simply delete the e-mail.

But as her index finger hovered over the left mouse button just about to click the little trash bin symbol, she paused. There was no attachment, it seemed to be text only. And “To Agent Dana Scully”?  
The e-mail had been sent to her private account that she rarely used.

What can it hurt, she shrugged, and opened it.

She scanned over the first few lines and wrinkled her forehead. What was this? She had been right with one thing, it was text only, and it seemed to be a story of some kind.  
Her eyes widened as she moved on. The story´s protagonist was named “Scully”.  
Could this be a coincidence?

But as a character called “Mulder” appeared, her confusion grew. A story about the two of them? Just what the hell was this about?

She couldn´t help but read the whole thing, and as she carried on, she felt her cheeks flush.

As Scully lay in bed later that night, she found her mind wander back to that mysterious e-mail.  
Who could have written it? Why had he or she sent it to her? And how could anybody make up a scene like that, about her and Mulder?

A fucking hot one, she had to admit, although she tried to be furious with anger instead of… turned on.

She scolded herself to think logically and focus back on the question of who was to blame for this. The Gunmen, playing a prank on her? No, they wouldn´t go that far.

Some NICAP or MUFON freak? They were kind of popular among them. Well, Mulder was.

Mulder? Could he… No, no way. He would never do anything like that.  
Never. Send her a story about her and him, ripping each other´s clothes off and fucking the night away like they were actors in one of those porn flicks on one of those videos that weren´t his.

But that wasn´t quite right. They weren´t just screwing in that thing. They were… gentle, too. Loving. Respectful. Full of awe of each other.

And reading it had turned her on, yes, for fuck´s sake, it had made her wet although she had desperately tried to ignore it.

Just as it did right now, just by the mere thought of it. She felt a tingle between her legs as she replayed the scenes in her head.  
Mulder, kissing her, holding her. Touching her everywhere with those soft, big hands of his, causing sparks all over her body.  
And she, exploring his body as well, his undeniably hot body, licking his skin, roaming over his shoulders, his strong arms, his ARMS, goddamnit, she had always loved his arms although she had never admitted that even to herself, his muscular abdomen, his…

What the hell is going on here?, she reprimanded herself. What am I doing??

But she couldn´t stop. She felt a gush of wetness pooling between her thighs as her imagination drifted back to Mulder´s dick, yes, his DICK, oh god. Big and hard, hard for her, dripping with lust.

She let her hand glide up underneath her pajama top and wander over her left breast. What would it feel like if Mulder did this?

She was way too far gone, she couldn´t put an end to her thoughts. 

Just tonight, she told herself. Just tonight, and tomorrow it´ll be like nothing ever happened.

She found her nipple and squeezed it softly, enjoying the feel of her hardened tip and imagined Mulder´s tongue licking it, how he would suck it while his hand would fondle her other breast…  
She moaned inevitably and pulled her pajama top all the way over her head, tossing it aside and then pulled off her pants so she was almost naked except for her panties.

The touch of the cool sheets against her heated skin aroused her even more.  
In her mind, Mulder´s hands roamed over her body as she let her right hand move over her flat stomach to her crotch. “Are you wet for me, Scully?,” Mulder whispered in her ear, and she could almost feel his breath on her face, almost feel his lips on her cheek.

She pulled her panties aside, slid her hand over the tender, shaved skin of her mons and let her fingertips dance over the her swollen labia, a touch as soft as it were butterfly wings. She took her time, savoring every second.  
She opened herself up with her left hand and slipped the tip of her right middle finger inside. “Oh, so wet, Scully,” Mulder gasped in her head. She spread her legs further apart and gently pushed her finger all the way in, moved it slowly in and out as her breath began to quicken.

Another moan escaped her lips as the palm of her hand touched her clit.  
She removed her soaked panties completely and slid two fingers in her slick, hot folds, pumping faster now while her left hand took turns in stroking and twisting her nipples ever so slightly.

The wet sounds of her movements increasing her lust.  
A sudden notion entered her mind: What if Mulder had received that story as well?  
That sent another flame through her body.  
Was he at home on his couch, doing exactly what she was doing right now, pleasing himself and thinking of her?

Her fingers flicked her clit, and she moaned again. She imagined Mulder stroking her with his long fingers, in and out, intuitively knowing how she liked it, licking, sucking her clit, lapping up her juices, Mulder, entering her, filling her all the way with his hardness, beginning to move in long strokes…

She was rubbing her clit now, almost frantically. She was close, she could feel her orgasm rise. She increased her speed even more, bucking her hips in an attempt to meet him, Mulder who was above her and telling her how good she felt, how beautiful she was, that he loved her.

Her release washed over her as she cried out his name. She stilled her movements and let her hand rest on her core, riding her climax out with the slightest pressure.  
“Mulder,” she whispered again as she sank back into her pillows.

She would delete that e-mail first thing tomorrow morning.  
But.  
Maybe she wouldn´t.


End file.
